


Eddie/Wyatt Kinktober 2019

by ScytheMeister23



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Leather, Leather Kink, M/M, Masks, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sexting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Voyeurism, sex under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: A series of kinky short stories about these two underappreciated guys.





	1. Oral

**Author's Note:**

> *Hasn't posted anything in nearly two years.*  
*Comes back with this beautiful trash.*
> 
> It should be noted:  
-Most/All stories will be outside the canon universe; I don't want to bring walkers into this.  
-I often refer to them as husbands; again, outside the canon universe and I just got married myself, I want to call them husbands.  
-I'm using @XXXenokun Bingo card for a base. Check them out on Twitter they're doing plenty of their own kinktober work!

At the end of the day, they both have needs.

Eddie really wants to suck a cock, while Wyatt really wants his sucked. It’s a hard life considering that Wyatt hasn’t completed his dailies.

“We can do both at the same time.” Eddie suggests.

“Or you could wait ten minutes.” Wyatt responds. The two look into each others eyes for a moment, communicating almost telepathically. Wyatt breaks the stare first, moving over to the couch and taking his pants off before sitting down and putting his headset on; Eddie accepts the invitation.

Eddie is slow at first, handling Wyatt's cock firmly. This is new territory for them, after all. When Eddie finally puts it in his mouth Wyatt is at full mast: six inches, but thick; cut; trimmed hair. One of the reasons Eddie couldn’t wait was for how great he thought Wyatt's cock was. 

Wyatt gasps suddenly as Eddie moves his lips over the head of his cock; his friends know that it’s not from something on-screen. It isn’t until the second gasp that they start questioning it. 

Eddie blows dutifully as Wyatt tries to finish his match. He’s still getting points but his friends can tell that he’s distracted by something; there are mentions of it over the headset, but Wyatt assures them. Every time it’s brought up Eddie starts sucking more intensely.

In time, Eddie starts concentrating on the head of Wyatt’s cock; his tongue wrapping around and rubbing right where Wyatt likes it most. He wraps his hand around the shaft to hurry it up; it doesn’t take long for Wyatt to start panting, so close to orgasm. His team is about to win, so long as he can make his next moves carefully. 

Orgasm comes before the match is over. Between Wyatt’s heavy breathing and him missing his kills, it’s surprising that his team make it out with the points they do. He explains to his team that it’s just one of those days before signing off. He looks to Eddie, opening his legs more some and wiping cum from his thigh.

“Fuck you, Eddie.”

To which Eddie smiles and kisses the blond before swallowing. “If you say so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all realness though I'm really happy to be writing again. I found a muse in these two beautiful guys so we'll see where this takes us.


	2. Voyeurism

It's something that Eddie does from time to time. 

Wyatt will come home from work, while Eddie is hiding somewhere in the apartment with intent to terrify. 

Now wyatt, being high out of his mind most days, isn't the dullest tool in the shed. Wyatt pays attention to his partner and has a general sense of whether he would be home or not. Wyatt notices the morning text saying Eddie didn't have anything to do all day and would just stay in, followed by Eddie not being home.

Not only that, but Eddie is 6'2". There are only so many places to hide. 

It's also hard for Eddie to stifle a laugh while hiding in the echoing closet 

So Wyatt does what he would normally do with Eddie not home: he pulls his clothes off in the bedroom, laying in bed to start teasing himself. It's hard to find some time alone with the two of them. The laughing stops, though. 

Wyatt reaches his hand into his boxers and reaches for his phone with the other one, bending his legs a bit and shifting somewhat toward the closet before finally pulling his boxers off as well. He opens his legs and grips his erection firmly before stroking it.

The closet is quiet but the door is slightly more open than before.

Wyatt jerks himself off, wanting this to be done quickly. He knows exactly where his fingers need to be for quick release. His other hand trails down between his legs and starts rubbing his prostate from the outside.

It isn’t long before Wyatt spills himself over his shirt. His orgasm paired with a few moans, and Wyatt takes a second to breathe before looking over at the closet. “You can come out now.”

Eddie opens the door and steps out, his own cock hard in his sweatpants. “We should try that again sometime.” Eddie suggests.

Wyatt takes his shirt off and cleans what cum landed on his skin. “I don’t think I’m supposed to know where you’re hiding though. Like you may as well be hiding under a sheet.”

Eddie strides over and kisses the now naked Wyatt, more of a greeting for coming home. “Think we could pretend for now?” Eddies hands run themselves over Wyatt’s large frame, over his stretchmarks and body rolls, while his mouth aims for kissing Wyatt’s neck.

“I wouldn’t be opposed.” Wyatt responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update every day, but I work full time so we'll see how that works out. Comment down below!! I love feedback.


	3. Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sex while high on cannabis. Please skip if that makes you uncomfortable.

“It’s been a while since we broke this out.” Wyatt says before taking off his pants. Sitting on the bed, he puts the mask on; Eddie grinds and preps the weed.

“Tell me when.” Eddie says, holding the bowl and the lighter in front of him. Wyatt gives a thumbs-up; Eddie lights the bowl. 

The mask fills with smoke and Wyatt breathes deeply. Eddie gives him a moment before lightly pushing Wyatt onto his back and spreading his legs, then begins by lubing Wyatt’s hole and inserting a finger. 

A finger becomes two, slowly massaging Wyatt’s prostate, eliciting moans that are urging Eddie to go faster. Two becomes three, an attempt to widen Wyatt for the main event. The smoke in his mask is still thick; Eddie slowly starts jerking Wyatt’s cock until Eddie decides he’s ready. 

Eddie positions himself and pushes his cock in with ease. As the thick smoke starts to fade; Wyatt’s body writhes in pleasure as Eddie begins thrusting inside his husband.

Slow and steady becomes quick and easy. Eddie looks into the mask, seeing Wyatt’s eyes and it drives him over; he cums into Wyatt’s ass, still thrusting to give Wyatt just that much more until he begins cumming over himself as well.

Eddie pulls out and they start cleaning up. He helps Wyatt take the mask off and looks upon his beet-red face. Red cheeks, red brow, red eyes; Eddie gives Wyatt his glasses back and kisses him hard.

They see a smile in each others eyes. Eddie hands Wyatt his pants back, as well as a clean shirt. “I get to bottom next time, though.” Eddie says.

Wyatt laughs and responds. “Of course.”


	4. Lewd Selfies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might break the "Dialogue/Smut/Dialogue" formula I have.

Wyatts phone dinged. He turned to face the door, already anticipating the message and ensuring nobody would walk in at a bad time. Two more came in just as quick succession.

Images from Eddie, home alone. He’d gotten bored and horny, and of course wanted to show his husband; the angles he was managing to get were new though and made a world of difference in the final product. Of course Eddie grabbing his dick was nothing new, dick pics didn’t mean much to them.   
  


*Ding*

This one showing Eddie with his fingers in his ass was different though. The lack of a lens flare from the window made it all the more enticing, forcing Wyatt to make a decision. His cock was already growing hard against his slacks and there wasn’t much more he needed to do that day

He rose and repositioned himself before leaving his office, making his way to the hopefully empty mens room. A few more messages arrived during the walk, making Wyatt loosen his tie and his belt as soon as the door closed behind him. Without even entering a stall Wyatt lowered his pants, trying for a selfie in the mirror. He lowered his briefs to mid-thigh and let his cock face the mirror for the first one, then a side view for the second. Then hid in the stall for the rest.

The pictures Eddie was sending now were with a dildo; just the tip at first, but Eddie had apparently been planning this shoot.

“Don’t go too fast, I’m coming home soon.” Wyatt texted back. He took another photo of himself, his cock with the metal stall door as the backdrop and sent that off as well before starting on himself.

Giving a few firm but quick strokes after the neglect of the day, Wyatt heard the door open. He gave himself a few more before fixing himself back up for the public. Eddie sent another photo: himself bent over in front of a mirror with a plug in his ass. “Hurry home then.”

Wyatt was hurrying to leave, only managing to make it back to his office before getting a final photo. Eddies cumshot on the bed sheets. “Oops. Nevermind.” the caption read. 

That fucking bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore how late these are.


	5. Toy

Eddie gripped one head of the dildo with both hands. “Hi-yah!” he says, attempting to hit Wyatt with the other end of it. Wyatt swats at it, but Eddie is relentless. “Your feeble attempts mean nothing!” He said through his laughs.

Wyatt grabs the dildo, managing to take it from him. “Since you were disarmed I think it’s only fair that you go first.” The statement killed his laughter, though.

“Oh fine. You don’t need to take this so serious.” Eddie said, pushing himself onto backward onto the bed and opening his legs in the air. Wyatt moved behind him, stroking and lubing one end of the dildo. 

“You try getting hit with ten pounds of rubber!” Wyatt pressed it against Eddies asshole. “Oh, you’re about to.”

Eliciting a moan, Wyatt pushed on, fucking his husband lightly but quickly finding a good place for the dildo to rest.

“Fuck you too!” Eddie exclaimed at the abrupt stop.

“About to.” Wyatt retorted. He stepped onto the bed; the way he’d left the dildo inside made for an awkward entrance at his end. Facing Eddie, Wyatt lubed up his own end and lowered himself onto it. He moaned as he pushed it through his hole, lowering himself to the same point he’d left Eddie at before the two took a moment to get comfortable. 

Finally situated, Eddie made the first move; this elicited moans from both of them. Even the slightest movement affected both of them. Wyatt used Eddie to pull the dildo further inside; fucking himself, feeling Eddies this muscular thighs against his own as the others movements pushed them to their limits.

Wyatt reached for Eddies cock and Eddie for Wyatt’s. Eddie came first, cumming over himself with Wyatt in close second. They panted heavily, pulling closer to each other and leaning upward to better look each other in the eyes.

Wyatt smiled. Eddie laughed. They kissed, Eddie pulling out first and helping Wyatt before they cleaning up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending though.


	6. Size Difference

It didn’t happen on purpose. When their schedules changed, Eddie started going to the gym with Wyatt gone. This day they both happened to have off was the first time they’d woken up together as well, Wyatt realized.

Eddie was across the room getting ready to shower. “When did you say you started going to the gym?”

Eddie turned to face him. “It’s been a while. Few months maybe?” 

Wyatt couldn’t stop looking at him though. When he noticed Eddie needed to turn through the bathroom door, it got him thinking. When he noticed how hard pressed Eddies cock was against his underwear… as well as his ass… and his thighs… was when he got up and followed him. 

“Could you… pick me up?” Wyatt asked, somewhat sheepish at his request.

Eddie, a little surprised at the request, responded by wrapping his arms around Wyatt and doing what was asked.

Wyatt looked at their reflections in the mirror. He was easily being lifted two feet off the ground if not slightly more, hugging Eddie in an attempt for stability. “How much are you lifting again!?” Wyatt asked, his cock erecting from the surprise of the new kink, grinding against Eddies stomach.

“Well that depends.” Eddie responded, already feeling his effects on Wyatt with his own cock growing in response. “350 max, 250 normal. Just for squats at least.”

With Wyatt in his arms, Eddie took some extra control. He sat Wyatt onto the counter, grinding their cocks together before taking his briefs off. Even his cock had changed after all the lifting; firmer, more pronounced. Wyatt liked it, he needed it; he didn’t protest when Eddie took his underwear off as well and laid his cock against his. “You ready for this?”

Wyatt looked into Eddies eyes, a small bit of fear mixed in with his arousal. He knew this would hurt later, and the thought made it all the more enticing. “Hell yes.”

Eddie lubed his cock before picking Wyatt up again; hands firmly on his ass to support him while Wyatt wrapped every limb around Eddie and laying his head on his chest. Eddie kissed Wyatt’s shoulder, watching what he was doing in the mirror. Lowering Wyatt onto his cock, slowly at first, feeling the way Wyatt wanted to squirm but was too restrained; Eddie struggled not to start thrusting prematurely.

With Wyatt’s ass at the base of his cock, Eddie stopped for a response from Wyatt.

“Go.”

With that, Eddie started thrusting into Wyatt, the smaller man bouncing off of his cock while holding onto Eddie in fear of falling. In addition, Wyatt’s cock was rubbing against Eddies torso. Eddie felt precum wetting the both of them. He turned so Wyatt could face the mirror. “Look how good you’re doing, babe!”

Wyatt opened his eyes, seeing his face blushing. Somewhat turned on from the praise, Wyatt held on tighter. Watching his husband fuck him senseless always got him going.

Eddie was constant though; his stamina lasted until his orgasm. His face turned red as he began shooting his seed into Wyatt, thrusting until it was well inside Wyatt’s asshole. They took a moment to breathe, Eddie gently let Wyatt back down onto the counter. 

“We should do that again.” Wyatt suggested through his heavy breathing.

Eddie looked at him and smiled. “I still need to take a shower.” he said with a wink. He turned to start the shower; a lazy excuse to show his ass off. “And you’ll remember: I’ve been doing squats.”

Wyatt, infatuated again having not cum himself, took off his glasses before following Eddie in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I don't have a beta reader yet?


	7. Tit Fucking

Hot breath clung to the window, heavy panting filled the otherwise dead silence. If Wyatt weren’t distracted, he’d realize how sore his knees are going to be. He took Eddie back in to bury his face in Eddie’s crotch again, inhaling the hot musk coming off of him.

Standing above him, Eddies knees were close to giving in. He leaned against the wall, looking to Wyatt for release. 

Wyatt pulled Eddies cock out of his mouth, resting his head on Eddie thigh.

“I’m so close…” Eddie pleaded with Wyatt. “Oh god…” 

Wyatt couldn’t speak through his heavy breathing, instead taking action. He grabbed at his shirt to pull it off, sitting straight up to better sit himself. Using his hands to wrap his large, fatty pecs around Eddies cock, his next demand almost made Eddie cum without anything further.

“You’re gonna fuck me.” His eyes bore directly into Eddies soul. “Or I’m gonna suck every last drop of cum you have.”

Eddie, nearly insane with lust, could only obey even with the high ground. Wyatt had been thorough in his cocksucking and left Eddie’s cock well lubed between his tits; Eddie began thrusting, part desperation and part instinct to obey. 

Slow at first, Eddie was more bucking into Wyatt’s chest. Everything about the situation was close to sending him over the edge though. Closing his eyes and focusing, he started thrusting harder, fucking Wyatt exactly how he’d asked.

Eddie thrusted into Wyatt’s tits a final time, sending streams of cum over Wyatt’s face and glasses, even landing a few streaks in his hair. He stepped back from Wyatt after his release.

Having given Wyatt a second to breathe, he took his glasses off and used his disrobed t-shirt to clean them off. “Can you get me a towel, babe?” he asked after a moment.

“Yeah.” Eddie said, pretty sure that Wyatt got every drop of cum he said he’d suck from him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proud of this one, but it's here. Enjoy!


	8. Harness

Nails dug into the bed sheets, surrounded by moans of the unlucky. The time came for them to test their new harness, simple leather shoulder straps; Wyatt lost the coin toss. Eddie had a firm hold on it, using it skillfully to fuck Wyatt into the bed while keeping a constant length inside him at all times.

Heavy breathing gave too much away for Wyatt; his face was already red, being face down while his asshole receives punishment. Attempting to look back, Wyatt turned his body slightly. His mouth, already agape, opened further after realizing this new placement put his prostate directly in front of Eddie's cock. Eddie, relentless as he is, wasn’t ready to finish quite yet. 

Turning back, Wyatt put his head between his arms and watch himself getting fucked between his legs, precum leaking from his cock like a faucet. His moans stopped as he nearly got comfortable.

Eddie pulled up on the harness. “You don’t get to sleep through this!” He said with a smile, pulling Wyatt off all-fours and nearly upright. The new position forced Eddies cock against Wyatt’s prostate again; Wyatts mouth was agape, but no sound came from him. 

Eddie began thrusting again, holding onto the harness while Wyatt’s body turned into a ragdoll, accepting the beating his asshole was taking. Glancing down they could see Wyatt’s cock coated in his precum and still leaking more. Taking the opportunity, Eddie began thrusting harder. Wyatt’s moans came back in full force, spurts of cum erupting from his cock soon afterward. 

Eddies orgasm came soon after, having edged until his partner was finished. He pulled out and let Wyatt fall onto the bed before grabbing a towel, left on the dresser beforehand. Cleaning up Wyatt, his breathing was still heavy; Eddie unfastened the harness allowing Wyatt to remove it when he pleased. He laid a blanket over the man as well.

“Was the harness a good choice?” Eddie asked, already knowing the answer.

Wyatt could barely speak, still breathing heavily, throwing his thumb up instead.

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> It turns out that I'm just not as passionate about writing as I used to be, which is fine. This is where this ends though, sorry if some were expecting more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
